


Back In Bismuth

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Half size vore, Kinda?, Marking teen just in case though!, Multi, Pred!Bismuth, Prey!Lapis, Prey!Peridot, Protective vore, Same size vore, Samesize Vore, The whole thing is essentially vore, Vore, all clean content though / not too detailed, halfsize vore, safe vore, sfw, su vore, unaware prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: *** This fic contains spoilers up to the first few minutes into Legs From Here To Homeworld ***While the other gems return to Homeworld to try and reason with White Diamond, Bismuth is left in charge of holding down the fort and assuring no ill fate comes to Peridot and Lapis while they reform. She manages to carry this through in an effective - although hardly orthodox - manner... And results in confusion and anxiety once the other two return.





	Back In Bismuth

There was something disconcerting about the surroundings.

Most notably, something… Bubbling.

It was incredibly hard to see anything in the cramped space, weary eyes squinting into the darkness. Some peculiar fluid seeping in from below, the eerie yet uncertain presence of another gem. Pounding, clinking somewhere not too far away outside, and the soft hums and grunts of someone hard at work on a task invisible to those contained. The presence of those stimuli only got more and more noticeable as the reformed gem took on her surroundings - although noticeably jumped back with alarm as something - or perhaps someone - reached out and grasped her arm.

“... Peridot?”

“Gyah!”

Immediately shaken by sound of another voice, Peridot wrenched her arm away and pressed her back against the strangely organic surroundings. Something about the voice seemed familiar, but with her current muddled state of mind, it was beyond difficult to tell exactly who’s voice it was.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to -” The other gem pulled away, her tone indicating guilt. “I thought you knew I was here.”

The real question remained as to where _here_ actually was; memories were usually relayed back so clearly when a gem was poofed. Why wasn't anything coming back to her? While couple flashes returned, they were all fuzzy: the barn crashing down onto the beach; being hurled into the air; the glare of Yellow Diamond as a jolt of energy destabilized her form. Cringing, Peridot allowed a shudder to take over her body as she processed it all once more. Had she been captured?! Given the current state of her body, shattering was out of the question… But for how long she wasn't sure. Either way, it was obvious that _something_ was up. Be it Diamond containment or something else entirely, it was better to find out sooner than later.

At the very least, it only took a couple moments longer for her to realize exactly who her cellmate was; squinting uncomfortably over, the familiar blue hues seemed to conform it.

“Lapis…?” It was, of course, still a surprise to even see the other gem back; part of her was relieved and overjoyed, while another part still felt bitter and betrayed. Reunions and apologies could wait, though; after all, they wouldn't amount to much if some gruesome fate was looming overhead. “W-Where are we?”

“I'm not quite sure,” Lapis replied softly, shifting a little in what space remained. “I reformed about an hour ago, but it's still not clear.” Reaching down, Lapis placed her hand into the fluids, giving a puzzled look. “At the very least, this stuff doesn't seem to be lethal… I don't think I've seen anything like it nonetheless.”

The mysterious fluid sloshed beneath them as the surroundings shook, knocking both of them to the side with startled yelps. The humming from earlier seemed to echo around them, the clank of what sounded like chains getting closer. A little too close to what could only be reasoned to be another gem… Had they been captured by Topaz soldiers? No, the outside would've been visible then by some means if that were the case; wherever this was, it enveloped them completely, removing all but the faintest indications of the outside world. Not as though the sound of it all was reassuring, but it was nothing like what torture could be expected on Homeworld. Footsteps fell beneath them as the other gem moved back to what they could only assume was their previous spot, continuing her work diligently, hardly noticing her captives.

Perhaps “captives” wasn't the most accurate term in the given context. Regardless of how it felt to the unnerved and frightened gems within, it had merely been intended as a temporary arrangement; with the blacksmith’s diligence in taking care of things while the others were away, it only made sense to her that the other two would need to have somewhere quiet to recuperate. Everything going on within such a short time made her uneasy keeping them outside, lest an unprecedented incident cause their gems to crack; one could never be too careful. Besides, Bismuth reasoned that more weapons and armor were practical precautions; if something happened, it was better to make sure there was enough to go around, and knowing exactly where they were in the meantime until the time came to spit them back out.

Bismuth inspected the sheet of metal in her hands, hardly noticing the fearful presence of the two trapped within. Forming a fist into a mallet, she made quick work of it, shaping the ends into a formidable blade. Once that task had been completed, she reached for more material to create the handle, hilt, and pommel. Only then did she feel something akin to squirming, hesitating for a moment before shrugging it off.

_It’s probably nothing. They shouldn't be back just yet…_

Bismuth redirected herself to her task, sheathing the sword carefully. Setting it aside on her work table, she paused for a moment, waiting to see if it happened again. It wasn't unlike her to get swept up in her work; her craft was something she found great devotion and even comfort in even outside of practicality, working away the stress of recent events by taking it out on such a process. Naturally, this meant that it'd make things harder to concentrate… It'd only take a few minutes, and if the sensation dissipated, she'd get back to work.

“Do you think they're just holding off? Trying to leave us in here for ages, stalling the inevitable?!”

“I wouldn't expect the Diamonds would waste their breath on that.” Turning away uncomfortably, Lapis shuddered. “At the very least, I hope not. Even still, it doesn't feel like that…”

“Then what _does_ it feel like, exactly?” The bitter hiss escaped Peridot before she could stifle it, placing a hand against the walls. “I do hope you're right, though, but I can't say this is ideal.”

The perturbed communication continued within, more than merely catching Bismuth’s attention. Biting her lip, she debated what was the best idea at this point; it'd be cruel to leave them there without letting them know everything was okay, but would breaking the news to them really help? It was better than the silence, anyways. Heaving a soft sigh, Bismuth settled herself down by the corner of her forge, placing a hand softly over her protruding stomach.

“So, uh… You're already back, huh?”

Peridot grumbled at the direction conversation was going, irritability covering up paranoia. “Yes, of course I know we're trapped in...! Bismuth?” The small gem scratched her head; that had been the name of the new gem, right? Either way, the voice was certainly familiar, despite its novelty. Peridot brushed a hand against her surroundings, leaning against the walls as she acknowledged it. It felt so strange, really, with the way it echoed around them both, drowning out the faint gurgling of the fluids and even external audio completely. Even with what limited light was available, Peridot could sense the perplexed aura Lapis was giving off.

“Who, now?”

“Look, it’s just… We're fine,” Peridot sighed, a hand clutching her chest with relief. “I'll try and catch you up once we're out of here, but this hardly the time.” The short gem redirected her attention to Bismuth, squirming uncomfortably in the cramped space.

“H-Hey, watch it!”

Peridot merely ignored Lapis’s abrupt cry, focusing on causing a notable disruption. “Would you mind explaining yourself?!”

Bismuth directed her full attention internally, mulling over the best way to explain. “I'm sorry, I thought I would've noticed sooner and gotten you both out before you fully regenerated…” The gem shook her head. “I probably should've been paying more attention. I figured it'd be better to keep you close while you were healing, and well… Out of harm’s way for the time being.” Bismuth shrugged, pressing in a little more firmly until she could feel the other two gems within, even from her current location. It was strange, although slightly empowering; who knew that a simple bit of shapeshifting could've kept her comrades so secure? Surely, this was something to archive for further use; better to stay focused at present, though. “Are you still doing alright in there, though?”

“Think so,” Peridot sighed. “What's with all the bubbling, though?”

“I'll admit I'm not quite sure myself; it started once I shifted,” Bismuth murmured apologetically. “It shouldn't be anything to worry about, though; promise.”

“Well, at least there's that.” The two gems noticeably relaxed, slouching against the recently-formed stomach walls. “You just… You better let us _out_ of here, got it?”

“Oh, of course! I never planned on anything otherwise,” Bismuth assured, giving her stomach a soft rub. “So do you two need me to spit you out now, or can I wait until I'm out of the forge?”

The last part of the question caught Peridot’s attention, irritability and concern transforming into interest and curiosity. “You have a forge?”

Bismuth chuckled. “Yep! There's a lot you don't know about me yet, Tiny. Well, just let me know what you decide; I don't mind either way.”

“You know, it actually isn't that bad in here,” Lapis mused to herself, reclining against the walls. “Once you get used to it, that is.”

Peridot regarded her incredulously. “Easy for you to say,” the smaller gem grumbled, crossing her arms firmly over her chest in quiet protest. However, despite her disconcerted demeanor, it didn't take her too long to recognize what Lapis meant; there was something surprisingly soothing about it all. The stomach walls were pretty soft and easy to sink into; the fluids were warm but not too hot, soothing away the aches remaining even after regeneration. Even the noises seemed so muffled from within, save from the persistent babbling of the chamber around them, completely sheltering them from the remaining world as though in a completely different reality. For once, perhaps it was better to get away from it all… Perhaps it was better to just allow someone else to take control, and let their minds heal as well. Despite her currently mixed feelings about the other gem’s presence, for the moment it was much more a relief than anything else that Lapis was there with her; if anything happened (not that even Peridot believe this was likely now), then they could find a way out together. But for now, better to just take it easy for what would've been the first time in weeks - maybe months - and enjoy it while it lasted.

At first begrudgingly, Peridot, too, reclined against the walls, although it wasn't long until she managed to relax.

“Fine… Just let us out when you're done, got it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a fondness for SU for a while, but that's been primarily on the AU sphere. Reunited honestly made me love the series substantially all on its own though, so I doubt this'll be the last fic I write relating to it! Might even try some normal content sometime too.
> 
> I had a fondness for Bismuth when she first arrived, but it faded a bit when she became a lot more radical. However, I gotta say I adore her mini redemption arc! I'm excited she's back. This is my first time writing her, so I may be just a tad off.
> 
> Being honest I had this idea ever since Peridot got poofed, and it was just too hard to resist. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
